uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1750
1750 fue un año normal comenzado en jueves. Acontecimientos * 13 de enero: Se huevosa el Tratado de Límites, Abolición de Tordesillas, por el que se soluciona el problema con Portugal sobre los territorios en América. * 2 de marzo: Pequeño sismo en Londres, Inglaterra. * 2 de marzo: Es botado en Manila el galeón Santísima Trinidad * 15 de marzo: Presenta su informe en la Ciudad de México el visitador de las provincias y ex gobernador de la provincia de Sonora y Sinaloa José Rafael Rodríguez Gallardo * 4 de abril: Pequeño sismo en Warrington, Inglaterra. * 23 de agosto: Pequeño sismo en Spalding, Inglaterra. * 30 de septiembre: Pequeño sismo en Northampton, Inglaterra. * 16 de noviembre: El puente de Westminster se abre oficialmente. * "James Gray" revela su sexo a sus compatriotas de los Marines Reales. * José I de Portugal toma el trono de Portugal de su fallecido padre, Juan V de Portugal. El nuevo rey José Manuel designa al marqués de Pombal como su ministro general, quien entonces despoja a la Inquisición de su poder. * John Cleland publica Fanny Hill, or The Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure. * Del ejército de Ahmad Shah Bahadur, retirándose de Persia, se dice que perdió cerca de 18,000 hombres por el frío en una sola noche, en lo que es en la actualidad Herāt, Afganistán. * El reino del Kazembe se separa del imperio Lunda (Zaire). * Inicio de la guerra entre los colonos españoles y los autóctonos guaraníes del Paraguay, éstos pierden la guerra en 1756. * Tratado de Madrid o de Permuta. Siete pueblos de las Misiones Orientales pasan a Portugal a cambio de Colonia del Sacramento. * España tiene una población de 9.300.001 habitantes. * Karim Jan Zand consolida su poder en el sur de Irán, estableciendo su capital en Irak. Arte [[Archivo:Piranesi01.jpg|thumb|''Carceri Plate VI - La fumarola, grabado de Giovanni Battista Piranesi.]] * Cárceles - Giovanni Battista Piranesi Literatura * 5 de marzo: La primera producción teatral shakesperiana tiene lugar en Nueva York -- una versión alternativa de Ricardo III. * 6 de octubre: Denis Diderot redacta el Prospectum, proyecto en que se basaría la posterior L'Encyclopédie. * Tobias Smollett viaja por Francia, recogiendo material para su Peregrine Pickle. * Los encuentros semanales para los contribuyentes a la L'Encyclopédie comienzan, en el salón del Barón de Holbach. * The Rambler es fundada por Edward Cave; duró 208 series, y es principalmente escrito por Samuel Johnson. * Jean-Jacques Rousseau gana el premio de la Academia de Dijon por su Discourse on the Arts and Sciences (Tratado sobre las ciencias y las artes). * Fanny Hill - John Cleland * Tom Jones - Henry Fielding * La Bottega di Caffe - Carlo Goldoni * The Life of Harriot Stuart - Charlotte Ramsay Lennox * Odas - Lomonosov * Clarisa Jarlowe - Samuel Richardson * Oreste - Voltaire Música * Farinelli es nombrado caballero por el rey Fernando VI de España. * Leopold Mozart - Partita para violín, cello y contrabajo "La rana" * Ópera ** Johann Friedrich Agricola – Il filosofo convinto in amore ** William Boyce - The Roman Father Ciencia y tecnología * Thomas Wright sugiere que la Vía Láctea es un sistema de estrellas en forma de disco con el Sistema Solar cerca del centro. * La Copley Medal para George Edwards. * Johann Breitkopf imprime partituras musicales por medio de letras móviles en Leipzig (véase Breitkopf & Härtel). * Benjamin Franklin, estadounidense descubre el pararrayos (1750). Nacimientos * 28 de marzo: Francisco de Miranda, revolucionario venezolano (f. 1816) * 13 de mayo: Lorenzo Mascheroni, matemático italiano (f. 1800) * 18 de agosto: Antonio Salieri, compositor italiano (f. 1825) Fallecimientos * 28 de julio: Johann Sebastian Bach, gran compositor alemán. * 31 de julio: Juan V de Portugal, emperador de Portugal (n. 1689) Enlaces externos Categoría:1750